In the construction industry, PVC pipe and corrugated plastic pipe are widely used for construction of drain tiles, installation of septic systems and many other commercial and residential purposes. Corrugated plastic pipe is known as being inexpensive and a reliable material while PVC pipe is a standard in the industry although not quite as economical. Although corrugated plastic pipe is relatively inexpensive, couplings to connect lengths of corrugated pipe are relatively expensive and can create an expense far in excess of the cost of the corrugated pipe itself. In co-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 913,143, filed Jul. 14, 1992, entitled "Flexible Pipe Connector", the present inventor discloses a female-to-female flexible pipe connector for connecting lengths of corrugated pipe. The flexible pipe connector is made of an inert polymer, such as linear low density polyethylene, which is flexible and stretchable in nature so that a length of corrugated pipe received in a female end stretches the female end so as to produce radially inward compressive forces on a corrugated pipe or smooth-walled pipe, effectuating a gravity flow water-tight seal between the connector and the pipe. The referenced application also discloses a male-to-female flexible pipe connector wherein the female end receives the corrugated pipe in the same manner but the male end is adapted to be inserted into a flexible seal member of a septic drop box.
As methods of connecting corrugated pipe to pipe components made of PVC are relatively unknown in the art, it would be desirable to be able to connect the male end of the flexible pipe connector to a pipe component comprised of PVC. However, polyethylene, and more generally, inert polymers, are chemically inert and are not practical for using with the typical solvent weld glues which are used to connect PVC pipe to PVC components. Therefore, the problem to be solved by the present invention is to construct a flexible pipe connector which may be used to sealably connect PVC components and a method for accomplishing this end.